


Do You Remember the Snow?

by EnvyWrappedInGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Immortality, Memories, Mortality, Online Dating, Other, Snow Angels, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvyWrappedInGrace/pseuds/EnvyWrappedInGrace
Summary: "Sometimes saving someone can have unforeseen side effects. My best friend. I love her to death but...I wonder how much she knows about our shared past. I remember...finding a starving girl in the woods in cold winter. She had this...little pair of wings made out of sticks and a halo," I let out a soft chuckle, "Anyway..."Interconnected oneshots that may sort of start resembling a plot.





	Do You Remember the Snow?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I'm sort of flying betaless at the moment. This work was partially inspired by DigitalSpectre's Sands of Time fic. It was also inspired by Elfisio Cross's music pieces "Are You The Queen of My Heart?" "A Sacrifice To Save You" and "If Only You Knew How Much I Love You"  
> Giovanni Puocci's "Ashes of Memories" and "Stay Alive"  
> Queensryche's "The Lady Wore Black" and "Silent Lucidity"  
> Starset's "Everglow", "Ricochet (Acoustic)", and "Starlight"
> 
> Please leave your comments, and thank you for taking the time to read this.

I've seen eternity unfold and fold again. I've seen the beginning of life, and the end of everything. Apocalypse to golden age to apocalypse again. Yet...it never took me with it. I wanted that death. That final death that'll free me from this mortal coil. I remember so much. The Spanish Inquisition, the Advent of the Roman Empire, the beginnings of the independent Greek city-states. I traipsed through much of the world, blind to my own memories...sometimes forgetting is truly the best answer to your problems. I don't remember much about my past anymore. By that I mean, I know what happened, I just tend not to dwell. It makes everything last longer. Hell even then, there are gaps in my memory. Drunken relationship with a strange Hungarian noblewoman....that ended up being very...messy. Drunken relationship with a strange Wallachian nobleman....ahh....I think I can sum it up like this. "Goddammit Vlad you can't just impale people because they looked at my tits!" Then there was the ones in between...I met a banshee in Japan and woke up three weeks later in the woods outside of Jamestown in Virginia....then again in the middle of a herd of buffalo naked and covered in red paint, in what would probably be modern-day Nebraska. My clothes were still in Virginia. Who knew at this point? I don't think even I did. 

A startling sound jolted me from my sleep, *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*, .....oh...my alarm clock. The bold red numbers stared back at me reading eight forty-five. I'm late. Again. Wonderful. I slowly climbed out of my bed and ran through my morning routine. Shower, check bank account, shave....everything except head, put on proper clothing and leave with keys. I really need to start scheduling these brunch meetings with this bitch later in the day. I love her to death, but waking up this early is a pain. Whatever. I headed down to our usual spot, The Sneering Princess Café, a local joint I may or may not have had a hand in opening and keeping open for about two hundred years. It's a quaint little place, with brick walls decorated with royal portraits, hanging plants and art from the children in the area, and large windows really lighting the place up with natural light, metal ornate tables and chairs sitting by the windows, and the glass case showing treats and counter with register just in front of their kitchen where they make everything coffee related and a door which leads to the back to the kitchen area where food is prepared. I ordered my usual, a cappuccino and banana nut muffin, not sparing the apathetic teenager a second glance as I sat at a corner table, waiting on my...associate.

"Good god woman! Do you wear anything but black?" I heard from across the room and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Maybe, but this suits me more, wouldn't you say?" I replied, gently taking a bite from my muffin. "Besides, I remember my wearing black saving your life some years ago, not that you would."

"Oh stuff it, will you? You tell me that every time I mention it and you never give me the full story. You just dodge the question every time."

"And I told you, Vera, I would tell you the full story when I feel that I have the time to answer all your questions that I am sure you're going to have. There's a lot of things that happened that night, and I want you to be able to process it all. Perhaps soon I can tell you, if you would like to come to my apartment one night." I offered, trying to smile as Vera sat down across from me. Gods this woman is going to be the death of me. I remember finding her, it's just not the most pleasant story for me to tell, considering it left her orphaned. That was...twenty years ago? I guess I have that effect on people. I shouldn't dwell on the past, I'll never find myself again. 

"Hello...Earth to Corey?" I heard suddenly, dragging me from my trip down memory lane...of course that was no easy feat with over eight thousand years of memories to dig up.

"I'm here Vera. I'm here. Just...got caught up in my memories."

"So, have you decided on setting up a tinder?"

"God not you too. You, your sister, and everyone else have been trying to set me up. If I have to tell you another story of a time where my relationships have gone south I will get started."

"Go for it. I still think you should do it."

"So do you want the story of me accidentally spacing out and leaving a lover at a campsite in the woods in Vermont, by total accident, the story of me climbing a noblewoman's balcony and startling a guard that sic'd his hounds on me, or the time where one complained we didn't have any photographs together so I had a full portrait of both of us commissioned using individual photos for reference? I either screw up so bad I can't look anyone in the eye, or I go 0 to 100 with wooing someone and usually get shot down because it's too over the top even for rich people. I could make someone's night last forever but I can't love another woman and not be jaded by the fact I'm going to have to watch them grow old and die."

"That may be, but isn't it worth it to be with them for the happiest moments you can have with someone?" Vera posed. Maybe. I won't openly admit that to her though. I mean sure, I've been lonely for a few decades, my last relationship ending around the moon landing. One step backwards for me, one massive step for mankind.

"Here, just to shut you, your sister, and our coworkers up, I will purchase a phone, and set up a Tinder or Grindr or Plenty of Fish or whatever it is you kids use this day and age, but you're coming with me and helping me." I finally acquiesced. They're gonna ride me about it no matter what I do so might as well start giving up.

"Yay. This is going to be so much fun, you won't regret it Corey."

"You hope, Vera. You hope."


End file.
